Lips
by xKesshoux
Summary: Drabble written by request, HavocxHawkeye and vodka. Feel free to shoot me for innuendo.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. Period. And besides, if you sued me, you wouldn't get very much...maybe a cat...o.x;

Flames will be thrown back at you by Roy, constructive criticism appreciated! n.n

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Title:** Lips (for **ninja**)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Word Count:** 875  
**Challenge:** HavocxHawkeye (vodka)  
**Warnings:** Sap, somewhat OOC Riza, crappy attempt at writing alcohol induced people despite having no real knowledge of alcohol's effects, perverted thoughts from Havoc at the end, pathetic attempt at plot in a drabble to make this pairing seem reasonable (I do it with everything, get used to it, there has to be logic or I just have to make it crack.)

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

How many times had he dreamt of tracing those lips with his tongue? How many times did he wake up and curse the world for the existence of Roy Mustang and his goddamn charms? How many times had he sobbed inwardly every time she'd given that girlfriend-stealing superior a knowing smile instead of the usual barrel of a gun?

Havoc really didn't care how many times anymore, he'd stopped counting after the darts had covered most of Mustang's face on the wall of his dorm.

Who knew the Lieutenant could be so open after just a few shots? Who knew the Colonel would've actually set this up? Smirking bastard had to have _known_ something! Damn him…but then again…

"So _then_ Daddy told me I should've been a farm girl but the instant Momma put a gun in my hands I _knew_ it was what I was born to do!"

Havoc didn't know whether to be scared or fascinated. "Y'know…I think you've had enough to drink, Hawkeye…" Maybe vodka wasn't such a good choice after all…though he had a feeling he'd be needing it later.

"Nonsense! 'm perfectly sober!" Riza said with a slur, standing up to walk out and prove it. She got about half a step before she fell, though, and stumbled against Jean.

He couldn't tell if the flush on her cheeks was from the liquor or from embarrassment, but he _could_ tell that he was surely a similar shade of red. Two rather large and soft mounds pressed against Havoc's chest, and his arms automatically moved around Hawkeye's waist to steady her before she fell. _Okay…make that about ten times as red…_ "Y-you're drunk, First Lieutenant…" _And I really wish I was too, then maybe this stupid inhibition called rational thought would go away…_

Their faces were close, _too_ close, when Riza lifted her head to meet his eyes, and his breath caught at the playful spark he saw in usually placid hazelnut. _Hell, maybe I am just a bit tipsy…_ Maybe it wasn't the vodka at all, maybe it was just _her_, but Havoc found himself lifting her chin and leaning in to lightly brush their lips together. _At least if she shoots me later it'll be worth it and I can die happy…_

But then it was even _better_ because now _she_ was kissing _him_ and _fuck_ which way was blue and what color was down?

For one brief moment, the ground had been swept from under his feet, and he felt he would've fallen had her strong, yet feminine arms been holding him tightly as their tongues twined in a dance of alcohol and something sweeter. Havoc wasn't sure how long it lasted, but he knew that he was definitely not happy that it ended at all. "Y-you s-sure you're not d-drunk?" he managed after a moment of catching his breath and reasserting his surroundings. "And this isn't just a dream?"

His lips still tingled faintly from the kiss, and he licked them. Right, they were in a bar…a very deserted bar…_ No doubt that was Mustang's doing…maybe I should thank the guy after all…_ But still, this was almost frighteningly surreal… For God's sake he'd just been kissing _Riza Hawkeye_! The most feared woman he knew, best sharpshooter he knew, hell, this was the woman that could scare _Roy Mustang_! Certainly she would kick him in the balls any second now and unload a clip or two after his retreating form, she'd say something like 'If you ever try that again, Second Lieutenant, I'm not going to miss on purpose,' and he'd cry himself to sleep after a cold shower.

But that wasn't _happening_. And that almost had him worrying, when her words snapped him out of that downward spiral of thought. "-Lieutenant…Havoc…Jean!" He managed an "Uh?" in response. "I can handle my liquor better than most women, Jean…just because I can't walk straight doesn't mean I can't _think_. Oh, and the Colonel isn't really my type, I prefer a man than can fire a gun over one that can just make fire…"

He had to be dreaming now, she'd just called him by his first name! Oh well, might as well enjoy it before he woke up. "Your place or mine?" Havoc was stretching it, but he didn't really care at the moment, as he scooped Hawkeye up into his arms and she clung automatically at the loss of equilibrium and a floor beneath her feet. When she glared icily he just gave her his trademark carefree grin.

Riza sighed and gave in. "I don't particularly care, but if pull something like that again I'm going to have to shoot you. I'm not an invalid…"

He just chuckled a bit and kissed her again, heading for the door. "Of course you aren't, but you're still a lady and deserve to be pampered every once in a while. Not to mention you _can't_ walk straight…"

She'd been wording her protest the entire time, but it left her when she realized that he _did_ have a point. "Fine…just this once then…"

Havoc just grinned. _Sure, just this once…_ Maybe he'd get to taste those _other_ lips tonight as well -- _THWACK!_ -- "OW!"

Or maybe not…damn the woman's intuition…


End file.
